Falling For You
by Farfetched Fairy
Summary: Matthew didn't know if he was hearing quite right when Gilbert had uttered that simple little sentence.


"I'm falling for you."

Matthew's head snapped up and he looked to Gilbert, who was looking straight ahead, with his mouth in a thin line. He abandoned the book that he had quietly been reading and stared for a moment, thinking that he had misheard his friend. They had been quietly studying in the library for exams, something that Gilbert had asked as one of his last-minute plans. It had seemed random at first but Matthew supposed that was just Gilbert being Gilbert.

Though a book was held in Gilbert's hands he wasn't looking at the printed words at all, just tightly gripping onto the hardcover like his life depended on it. He was shaking slightly, and looked anxious. Matthew's mouth fell open slightly as he went to question Gilbert with concern covered on his features and reached a hand over to lightly touch Gilbert's arm.

The man looked to Matthew for a split second before hanging his head down and trying to focus on something else. This made the other raise an eyebrow, as he knew that this wasn't like his friend at all.

Matthew nudged Gilbert slightly. "What was that?" he asked.

Gilbert shifted in his chair and turned to face Matthew, though still not looking at him. He almost looked shameful, to Matthew, and it scared him because before when they had arrived in the library he had shouted so much that they were threatened with being kicked out.

"I said... I'm falling for you," Gilbert repeated hesitantly, his hand reaching up to rub the nape of his neck.

Matthew looked around him to the rest of the building to see if anyone was around (only a few others were hanging around) and began to feel heat rising to his cheeks. He was shocked, to say in the least, and this confession had seemingly come out of nowhere. His lip trembled as he got ready to respond, but he had nothing to say.

No, that wasn't it. He just didn't know _what_ to say.

Gilbert looked up and met Matthew's inquisitive eyes, then frowning and muttering something under his breath.

"I should explain, right?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew nodded and gave a guilty look to him. He felt bad for not knowing what to do. "Um, if you could, please."

Gilbert sighed deeply and dropped his hands down in front of him. "Matt, I've had really strange feelings around you lately. Not bad ones, just... _different_ ones." Matthew's heart jumped a bit at this. "And... well I don't really know what else to do. I can't stop thinking about you! So, I think that I may be falling for you."

Matthew's heart was beating fast now; he was smiling but he didn't even realise it. In his mind he didn't reject the idea of Gilbert like this with him, yet he wasn't sure that he was sharing the same feelings. Still, though, he felt touched and a little flattered that Gilbert was saying these things.

He could see that Gilbert was acting different from his normally loud, eccentric and exuberant nature and this was an indicator that he meant it and that it was all rather delicate right now.

Matthew turned a little more so that he was fully facing the other man and their knees brushed briefly, causing Matthew to laugh a little awkwardly.

Matthew cleared his throat and brushed some hair out of his face. "First, I'd like to say how much I appreciate your honesty..." He smiled slightly. "And that... well I'm really flattered, Gilbert."

Gilbert looked to panic for a moment before an indifferent expression fell across his face. "We're good friends, Matt, just tell me; are you gonna reject me, or do you feel anything similar at all? I mean it's fine if you don't; I'll still be as awesome as ever."

This time Matthew had to pause to think. His eyes drifted around the building as he thought, with a million things popping up in his mind all at once. On one hand, he really wasn't sure if he felt anything at all for Gilbert. But on the other hand, what harm could it do? He wasn't sure, after all, so who knows where it could lead?

Matthew lightly took Gilbert's hand and smiled warmly at him. "How about we go get a movie sometime, eh?" he suggested to the other brightly.

Gilbert looked down to their touching hands and then looked up to meet Matthew's eyes again, with a smile creeping onto his face. He cheered loudly and practically jumped for joy.

"That'd be awesome, Matt," he answered enthusiastically.

* * *

_A/N: Just taking a break from my main story to write one-shots... Ahaha, sorry guys._


End file.
